


a place for us

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Family Feels, Stonegrot Week, True Love, pondering children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Rian and Deet spend a day off from the Resistance with Bobb’N. They think about what it would be like to have a childling together.
Relationships: Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	a place for us

“Deet! Deet! Where are we going?” Bobb’N asked Deet, tugging at her hand. 

“Bobb’N I told you, it’s a surprise! We’re nearly there.” Deet answered, carefully guiding her little brother. She had put a blindfold over his eyes for extra effect, not wanting to ruin the fun for him. 

“Here we are!” Deet exclaimed, untying the blindfold from his head and revealing the location. The second she did, Bobb’N’s eyes went wide. He had been out in the daylight plenty of times to where his eyes had fully adjusted to the Three Brothers, so his reaction was simply out of amazement. Deet had brought Bobb’N to a meadow that she discovered while doing a reconnaissance check for the Resistance. The meadow had looked untouched. Like nothing bad could ever happen there. 

The Resistance collectively decided they needed some time to rest and strategize, so Deet had the day to do whatever she desired. She decided to take her brother to the mystical place she had discovered. Each day he grew a little older, and Deet didn’t want to waste a second missing out on any chances to see him. 

“It’s so pretty!” He said, jumping up and down. 

“There’s one more surprise waiting for you…” 

“There is?”

“There is!” Rian answered, popping his head out from the tree he was hiding behind. 

“Rian!” Bobb’N ran to Rian, who had small wooden swords in each hand, safe enough for a childling to use. 

“What’s this?” He asked Rian, beaming up at him. 

“Well m’boy, I remember the last time we saw each other you took interest in my sword. I figured I could teach you how to sword fight… like how my father taught me.” 

Bobb’N looked as though he was about to pass out from excitement. 

“Oh, can I Deet? Can I?” 

“Hm…” Deet tapped her chin teasingly. “Do you promise to listen to Rian, follow the rules, and play fair?” 

“Yes! I promise!” 

Knowing her brother would never misbehave, she nodded. “Then of course you can.” 

“Yay!” Bobb’N jumped up and down again before taking a wooden sword from Rian’s hand and placed his other hand in Rian’s, pulling Rian to follow him to where the meadow dipped down. A larger space for them to play with the swords. 

Rian looked back at Deet and she gave Rian a smile and wave, silently thanking him for helping her make Bobb’N’s day extra special. Rian returned a smile, looking pleased with himself that Bobb’N wanted to spend time with him, too. 

Deet continued to smile to herself as she saw Rian teach Bobb’N where to stand and then ruffle his hair. There was something about watching her little brother and mate together that tugged at Deet’s heart. 

… 

After a few hours of Rian and Bobb’N playing swords, Bobb’N was ready for some snacks and a break. His little body could only hold so much energy. The three of them made a small picnic underneath a tree, and ate until their hunger went away. 

Bobb’N got sleepy halfway through eating his berries and decided to take a nap, leaving Rian and Deet to have some time to themselves as he slept. 

They both lay on their backs, holding hands, and stared up at the sky, enjoying the tranquil feeling the meadow brought. The air was crisp and the Three Suns were being kind that day so shade cast over them. 

”I’m glad you invited me here, Deet. This place is magnificent.” Rian sighed in contentment.

“My fathers are very thankful to us for taking Bobb’N out today. They’ve wanted a day spent with just each other for a while. We know the feeling. One of the many reasons why I wanted you with me. Your company always brings me joy,” She smirked. “I knew you’d appreciate this meadow, and watching you two was very entertaining. I loved all the stances you were teaching Bobb’N,” Deet said. “I had no idea there were so many different ways.” 

“Neither did I.” Rian chuckled. “He taught _me_ a few new ways, invented by himself of course. I truly think they’d actually work out in battle too, the little genius.” 

“You were a natural….” Deet said, staring at him. Her ears going back, with nerves and exhilaration sparking up in her tummy. There was something she had been wanting to discuss for a while. 

“With the sword?” Rian laughed again. “I’d only been forms of them since I was younger than him.” He shook his head in amusement. “I’m so used to wielding one for an actual fight. It was refreshing to use one for fun this time.”

“Well, yes, with the sword, but I meant a natural with _him_.” 

Rian’s ears perked up with curiosity and he sat up. 

“Deet?”

“Do you want a childling?”

His eyes went wide, going from her face to her stomach. 

“Deet... I… are you… are you pregnant?” His breath hitched and he started to reach for her. 

She already knew the answer to his question just by his reaction. There was a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and most of all, adoration. The notion of Deet carrying a childling inside of her, _their childling,_ didn’t frighten him, rather it galvanized him. 

She giggled. “No, no not… not yet.” She coyly flashed her eyes at him. “But I’d like to be. Someday. Maybe someday soon. I was just wondering if that’s something you’d like, too…”

Rian took hold of her other hand. He was touched. 

“Nothing in this world would make me happier.” Deet started to tear up. 

“It makes me really happy to hear that, because you’re the one I want to father my children. Watching you with Bobb’N today… it reminded me how much I want this to happen…” 

Rian leaned in, about to kiss Deet before there was a tap on his shoulder. 

Deet dropped her head and down to their hands and giggled. Bobb’N had woken up from his nap and was ready for some more playtime. 

“Rian!” Bobb’N asked. “Can we go down to the other side? I see some flowers over there!” He was pointing a few feet away from where they were laying. 

“Can I come too?” Deet asked Bobb’N, pleading with her eyes. 

“Of course you can sissy!” He said, going around to help Deet off the ground. 

“We’ll finish our discussion later.” Rian whispered to Deet, winking at her. Deet blushed as she stood up and looked at the boys mischievously. 

“I really want to see these flowers… so much so that I feel like… racing to get to them first!” She started to run ahead of them. 

Bobb’N giggled and started to run along. 

“Hey!” Rian quipped. His melodious laugh followed behind. 

“The last one there’s a Nurloc!” Deet shouted, winking back at Rian. 

It was a day she never wanted to forget.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stonegrot Week September 1st— Day Two:  
> Rian and Deet have a day off from being a part of a rebellion.
> 
> Takes place post Season 1, maybe a year later. Bobb’N is a little older so he can speak more than a few words here and there. I hope you enjoy, feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
